Arthur's love
by 1SonicLover
Summary: England tells Colony!America a story. America does not know that the story was actually a memory. Warnings: OC's,  and rating might go up in later chapters.


Summary: Arthur tells Alfred a story. And what Alfred doesn't know is that it's a true story of long ago.

"Engwand!" a little boy around 4 years old looked up at his caretaker with shiny blue eyes. "Yes, what is it America?" "Can you tell me a story?" England looked at the other boy and smiled "Of course." America grinned as he joined the older man in bed. "So what story do you wish to here?" "One about a hero!" England thought for a moment about a story when it came to him. "Alright, i'll tell you a story about a warrior.":

_Once there where three towns, all where in different directions. Each town had a frightening dragon, each with a sword as strong as the dragon, that would terrorize the towns; men, women, children, even animals, were scared of these beast. One of the towns, called the town of fire by people, the red dragon breathed fire at time to time, until one day the town was visited by a traveler. The traveler, hood drawn to hide their face, entered a bar of the town and ordered the strongest drink know as Fire Breath. Not only was the drink strong but people who drunk it went after the dragon. The bartender shot the traveler a look and laughed "HAhaha! Your going after the dragon! You must be out of your mind! I do not see any weapon on you, you would be dead in a minute!" the traveler looked up and spoke "Where is my drink? I have no weapon, for I do not need one to slay the red dragon."_

_Once the Fire Breath was on the table the traveler payed and took the drink to the dragon's den. Outside the entrence they uncorked the bottle and chuged the fire breath, then steps into the den, once in far enough the traveler said "Dear Dragon, I have come to steal your sword and with it your power, come on out, or this won't be any fun." __**"You are very foolish, little girl, if you think you can take my sword, soul, and power."**__ the girl looked up at the dragon and said "I am not arfraid." With that the dragon sent fire in her direction, impressed when she moved out of the way, then the dance of fierce fire and calm water began._

"Engwand isn't that a real dance style?" America thinks of chinese dance known as 'Fierce Fire and Calm Water.' "Yes, there is."

_The battle went on for a long time, until the dragon found he could no longer breath fire, and the girl was next to the sword, she grab the handel and said "I won." with that the dragon closed his eyes for the last time. Pulling her prize from the stone she left the den as the towns people stared at her in awe. Walking over to the mayor of the town she said "The dragon is gone, you have no fear." and left the town as everyone jumped for joy. After reaching a half way point to the second town; the town of crystal, she stoped to make camp for the night. Looking over a bird with red colored feathers stared at her and spoke __**"I am the dragon you slayed, now I am your phoenix. My name is Moeru."**__ Moeru landed by her soulder both resting for what the next day. When they woke up Moeru waited for the traveler outside the purple dragons den, as she heads to the bar. "What can I getcha miss?" the bartender winked at her as she simply said "I'll take an Iced Crystal. I slay a dragon so this will be no different." the bartender paled but gave her an Iced Crystal was stonger than Fire Breath but she could handle it. Doing the same with the first dragon she went to the cave and side stepped a ice crystal. __**"You have come for my sword, soul, and power, yet you are different from others. I would be glad to lose to someone like you."**__ the dragon shot more crystals at the girl, who drew her sword and used the power of flame to melt the ice. She waste no time in getting the sword and said "You were a good fight, will we work together greatly?"_

_Comeing out of the den a crystal-like wolf looked at her and said __**"I am okay with you as my master, my name is Kessh**__**ō**__**."**__ nodding they left the the final town with a secret watcher. Following them was a little boy, around six, hoping to get enough courage to speak to her. __**"there is someone following us, shall i kill them?" **__Kessh__ō__ growled "no, they wish to speak." the girl looked at the boy following them and held out her hand for him to take, which after a bit he took. "What is your name?" he asked shyly as they moved down the path. "My name is Forgotten, because i have forgotten my real name." he looked at her with wide eyes and said "My name is Arthur, and i'll get you a name, so you will no longer be forgotten." Arthur thought but before he could say anything he was lifted onto the wolf. "Kessh__ō__, wait at the entrence with Arthur and Moeru." She said as she took of to the town. There she repeated and said to the bartender "I want Ivy Vine. I slayn two dragons, now is the last dragons turn." took the drink and left, at the entrence she told them to stay there until she came back._

_Moments later she came out with the green dragon's sword, with a green snake on her shoulder. Smiling at Arthur she said "I believe you were going to say something earlier?" Arther nodded and said "Your name is no longer Forgotten, it's now Camilla!" she looked up "Brave Warrior. Nice name, i shall remember it." __**"What are we to do now, Camilla?"**__ the snake looked at her. "I guess we will travel around until the time comes for us to dissappear for a while." Arthur eyes widen and said "What do you mean dissappear for a while?" __**"When one has gathered our swords, they are sent against their will into a special rift, until they have complete control of our powers."**__ Moeru explained as Arthurs eyes lit with determination "Then I will travel with you until then." "Alright, let our journey begin."_

_Years later they got together perfectly, calling eachother pet names. He would call her his 'water lily.' and she would get back by calling him her 'night sky.' all was well, until she started to dissappear. "Camilla! Your dissappearing!" Arthur said as tears began to form is his eyes. "It must be time, Arthur, I want you to go to your home town when I am gone, so you can take care of you people." She said biting her lip. "I will but can you take my first kiss with you, and promise me something?" "Why do you wish for your fist kiss?" "Because if not it might be stolen and I want you to be my first kiss." She looked down at him and smiled picking him up so he was able to kiss her on the lips. "What is the promise you want me to keep?" she asked as she set Arthur back down after the kiss. "When i'm older, and your back, will you marry me?" Camilla looked at him in shock then said "I promise that I will marry you when I return." With those last words she vanished, leaving nothing behind but Arthur._

England smiled down at the sleeping american, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
